<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Springs Gift by TesoroNanis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872697">Springs Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesoroNanis/pseuds/TesoroNanis'>TesoroNanis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But whatever, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Trevor secretly enjoys being vulnerable, non-canonical timeline, they all missed eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesoroNanis/pseuds/TesoroNanis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little more than half a year since Sypha and Trevor headed off on new adventures, it's the eve of Saint Valentine and Adrian takes a moment to remember the day the speaker magician and hunter woke him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(i am not late for this past valentines day im just really early for next years ok)<br/>Inspired by Parliament of fouls. I only read like the last quarter of the poem but got most of the inspo from the summary in its wikipedia page. Repost bc the notes kept messing up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> "... Finally now this is my own conclusion: </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> That she herself shall make her own decision </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Choose whom she wish, whoe’er be glad or angry, </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Him that she chooses, he shall have her as quickly </em> . <em> " -Parliament of Fowls, translated by A.S. Kline</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Adrian finishes the poem from the book he set down. It's the eve of Saint Valentine and he takes a moment to remember the day the speaker magician and hunter woke him.</p>
<p>He chose them to be by his side and fight for something greater than all three of them, something that his mother believed all her life even to her dying breath. Humanity was worth saving. Then they succeeded. Yet they decided not to stay. Adrian would not stop them, even though the very essence of his being was secretly hoping they would never leave his side. They were his first friends in a long time and he was left to deal with this doubled grief. He never really mourned his mother, cried yes but had no strength or time to grieve. Adrian understood they needed to go though. Besides, he would never interfere with something as human as free will. He was raised better. So he let them go.</p>
<p>Now he wonders what wrath he would invoke if he had asked for them to stay. Asked to be held through his grief. Asked them to choose him just like he had chosen them.</p>
<p>He’s exhausted himself and retires to his bedroom and dreams of nothing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
    <em>"Saint Valentine, who art full high aloft –</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Thus sing the small fowls for your sake –</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Now welcome summer, with your sun soft,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>That this winter’s weather does off-shake."-Parliament of Fowls, translated by A.S. Kline</em>
  </p>
<hr/></blockquote><p>The next morning before sunrise breaks he wakes. No matter how late he goes to bed he rises before the sun, always. He walks to the west wings library and out to the balcony tea in hand. He soaks in the cups warmth in the brisk morning air. The surrounding estate creatures chirp, sing and roost welcoming the sun, when Adrian suddenly hears the distant sound of squeaky cart wheels and accompanying horses. Still far enough that he can’t sniff out a scent or detect the heartbeats of whoever may (hopefully) be passing by. He has time to get dressed and walk to the entrance passing all the neglected rooms and parts of the castle yet to be fixed. When he steps out he takes in his surroundings now that he’s more at eye level. The grass is turning green and flowers are slowly beginning to bloom he notices. Springtime was his favorite as a child when he would help his mother plant all the herbs and flowers she could ever want. Just as he begins to step out into the soft morning glow he sees the cart pass the curve towards the castle.</p><p>They’ve returned. </p><p>Adrian takes a step back and feels as if his own mind may be deceiving him. But he can hear their heartbeats and feels his feet carrying him towards them anyways.</p><p> “I see him, wake up Trevor!” Sypha quietly urges her sleeping companion in the cart. God he missed her voice. </p><p>The cart stops, Sypha practically jumps off and he meets her halfway, their bodies crashing into each other before they even have a proper hold. Adrian wraps his arms around her body while Sypha holds on tight as ever to his shoulders trying to bring herself up to his height. A laugh escapes his mouth before he buries his face into her neck and her lengthening hair, breathing in her scent of Fire and magic and <em> Sypha </em>.</p><p> “We’ve missed you Adrian.” she whispers as she strokes his hair and back. </p><p>He stills. Neither have ever called him that, it breaks something in him and tears roll down his cheek. Sypha steps back and holds his face as if inspecting him.</p><p> “Oh come now, we are here to rejoice. No tears, okay?” He places his hands over hers on his face and nods softly. She places gentle kiss on his cheek before stepping back. </p><p>Adrian turns and sees Trevor indeed awake and unloading the cart. He must feel the dhampirs gaze on him as he stops and turns. He certainly looks like he just woke up. Hair spiked up in all directions and his face with a look of calm grogginess lingering from sleep. Adrian's heart aches. </p><p>“Doing something new with the hair, Belmont?” Adrian teases when he really wants to say ‘I’ve missed you idiots so much, i love you please never leave me’. He tries to suppress a smile but must fail because the other man laughs sarcastically. </p><p>“Well good to know you’re still an asshole, but at least you’re an asshole with humor.” He catches a second of Trevor holding back a smile mirroring his own and the sun truly feels warm on his skin for the first time since they left. Adrian walks towards the other man and has his arms around him before he changes his mind or Trevor tries to fight back. Trevor is clearly caught by surprise and doesn’t know quite what to do with his hands when Adrian scolds him.</p><p>“This is called a hug you beast, it’s what friends do.” Trevor huffs out a breath before tentatively holding Adrian impossibly closer. </p><p>His mouth near Adrian's ear sends shivers down his spine and a warmth when the hunter adds,</p><p>“We really have missed you, dick.”  Adrian steps back while Trevor's hands linger on his arms, and reaches up to brush some of the wild strands of his dark hair down. He lets his hand rest on the man's neck feeling his pulse and the closeness of it all.</p><p>“So have I. A great deal.”</p><p>Afterwards when the horses have been fed and the entire cart unpacked Adrian leads them to their room to rest. He understands the nature of their relationship and feels silly for even entertaining the idea of how he would fit with them, but it doesn’t lessen the sting of watching them together. he's rather happy just to have them here and not be consumed by loneliness. About an hour later they come looking for him in the library.</p><p> “Hello.” He says and can’t help but smile just a little. “Hello. Ooh tea.” Sypha says taking a seat opposite him serving herself.</p><p>Trevor sits next to her and shakes his head in response to Sypha's offering. They sit and tell him of their journeys and mishaps. He sits and enjoys their back and forth, the soft echo they cause in the library so unused to the sounds. Adrian tells them of the Belmont hold and all the new information he’s recorded into both his father's trove of knowledge and the hold. They talked late into the night, long after the tea had gone cold. </p><p>“I think i will let you both rest now. You must be tired and will need all the rest you can get before heading out again.” Says Adrian as he begins towards the door, when Sypha stands up.</p><p>“Well about that..” She slows as if waiting for Trevor to jump in. When he doesn’t she nudges his dangling legs off the side of the chair. </p><p>“Huh.. Oh, right. We were hoping to stay, er, with your permission. Maybe through spring.” The hunter avoids eye contact. </p><p>Why they would ask for Adrian's permission is beyond him but watching them fumble over something so trivial, all to ensure if he was alright with it, warms his cold little heart.</p><p>“Of course, you are always welcome here.” He assures them.</p><p> </p><p>Later at night he can barely sleep knowing they’re in the castle. He wants to get up and cook Sypha's favorite sweet yeast rolls, and spar with Trevor like they haven’t in ages. When he hears the soft patter of feet on stone then a knock at his door. He opens it to not one but two of his favorite humans.</p><p>“We can’t sleep. I think we’ve grown used to the sounds of traveling,” says Sypha as a way of explanation “Could we come in?”</p><p>Adrian opens the door and tries to shut his mouth that has surely gone agape in sort of surprise.</p><p>“I had a similar problem after...after the first weeks here.” Says Adrian. He arranges the blankets and pillows so they all have more room. Against his protests he ends up in the middle. Troublemakers they are. </p><p>Sypha interlinks their arms while Trevor uncharacteristically doesn’t move from where his and the hunters hands and arms brush up. Adrian knows from their previous travels that he is a hot sleeper and avoids as much contact that may make him warmer. He can tell they don't fall asleep by their breathing and heartbeats. To think in such a short time how familiarized he became with the patterns. Sypha breaks the silence first.</p><p>“We didn’t want to leave you. We also didn’t intend to hurt you.” She says impossibly quiet. </p><p>“I know. It’s passed and you’re here for now.” He responds simply. “I missed you both, I missed the sound of you two.” Trevor turns to face him and slowly intertwines their hands. The hunter feels impossibly warm and gentle. Not soft, he has his share of calluses and scars but the way in which he holds the dhampirs hand. </p><p>“We missed you too.” Adrian doesn’t have to look up to know the man looks sorry. He feels the hunters hair tickle his forehead as he leans forward. Trevor plants a feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth, missing his lips completely.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s really dark in here.” The hunter makes up for his lack of vision by holding the side of his face and running his thumb over Adrian's bottom lip. Adrian is smiling and trying very hard not to laugh.</p><p>“Oh you think this is funny?” Trevor asks sounding mock offended then leans in tentatively giving the man a much more sturdy kiss. Adrian feels the buzz all around him from where Sypha is holding onto his arm to his face and lips scorched by Trevor's touch. He could stay with them in this bed for days. Sypha turns his face towards her now and speaks barely in a whisper.</p><p>“We won’t leave you in that way again. Please forgive us.” She too places a kiss on his lips, hers are softer than Trevor's but more frantic like she's looking for an answer only Adrian's lips hold. He loves it. </p><p>“You both could stake me and I would forgive you. I love you.” The dhampir says his thoughts out loud because he has no other way of articulating his feelings for them. He hears Trevor sigh then lean forward and hug Adrian from behind. The hunters breath tickles his neck before he places a kiss on the dhampirs neck.</p><p>“I'm afraid if i say it back I’ll lose you both.” Trevor's voice is fragile.</p><p>“I know. The fact you even <em> want </em> to say it is a gift.” Says Adrian at the same time Sypha reaches over to place a hand on Trevors arm. </p><p>“Yes Trevor it’s okay,” She says as she moves onto Adrian's chest and huffs out a breath. “I love you too Adrian. Now let's sleep for a week.” </p><p>They say their good-nights and Adrian falls asleep soundly and dreams of spring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hadn't finished any of my castlevania works but the season 3 trailer inspired me and i had been missing the trio for months now. I chose this particular poem because i wanted to know if they'd actually be celebrating Valentines in 1478- y'know bc i really wanted to be historically accurate in a story with vampires LMAO- turns out Parliaments of Fowls was written nearly 100 years before the current TL, it's also cited as one of the first works acknowledging Valentines day as a holiday of love. Plus the whole choosing your partner(s) on your time and the poems theme of free will felt so natural for the trio. I hope y'all enjoyed this lovey dovey work as much as i enjoyed writing it. No Beta, all mistakes are my own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>